HERAKLES KARPUSI: Unit User Manual
by Moonstar66
Summary: This is Greece's manual  obviously . Based off of the LoliDictator's manuals ! Hope you guys like!  J    Rated M, only to be safe.


**NOTE: THIS MANUAL WAS MADE BASED OFF OF LOLLIDICTATOR'S HETALIA UNIT MANUALS. I AM MERELY MAKING MY OWN VERSION OF ONE THAT HAS NOT YET BEEN WRITTEN. SEE LOLLIDICTATOR'S PROFILE FOR MORE MANUALS.**

**THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY.**

**Herakles Karpusi: User Guide and Manual**

**CONGRATULATIONS!** You've just invested in a Herakles Karpusi unit! In order to ensure that you, the owner, get the best of your unit while keeping all your extremities, we've taken the liberties of writing this manual, and strongly suggest that you read it before attempting to handle your unit.

**Technical Specifications:**

Name: Herakles Karpusi. Will also reply to "Greece", "Gurisha", "Hera-kun", and "Cat Man".

Age: 22

Place of Manufacture: Athens, Greece

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 142 lbs

Length: This Trojan Horse will invade quickly and efficiently.

**Your Herakles Karpusi unit comes with the following accessories:**

One (1) tan army uniform

Two (2) Tan suit jacket and pants outfits

Three (3) white t-shirt

Three (3) white dress shirts

One (1) cross-spear weapon/accessory

One (1) white toga

One (1) pair of Greek sandals

One (1) pair of black boots

Two (2) CAT Units

**Programming:**

Your HERAKLES KARPUSI unit is equipped with the following traits:

Greek Chef: This HERAKLES KARPUSI can easily whip up any Greek dish! Get him a job at the closest Greek restaurant and he'll be hauling in dough-not to mention any leftovers from the workplace.

Bouncer: While HERAKLES KARPUSI is usually very calm and sleepy, just say the word and he'll have any bad guys or underage kids out in a jiffy-and not always carefully!

Sports Instructor/Player: Skilled in every kind of competitive sport that include some need for agility, strength, and has a ball, he'll soon be not only playing for a famous team-but quite possibly coaching it too!

Olympic Competitor: This is the guy who practically freakin' INVENTED the Olympics! Any event from javelin to shot put to the 100-meter dash is in the bag!

**Removal of your HERAKLES KARPUSI from Packaging:**

Your unit is, simply put, a sleepy and relaxed person. You can't jolt him into a locked mode, and he won't try and kill you when you wake him up. The only problem with HERAKLES KARPUSI is that it's extremely difficult to _keep_ him awake! In order to ensure he stays awake long enough to do anything, we've attached the following list of failsafe ways to get your unit up and going and ready to reprogram.

1. Cook Greek food - preferably something with a strong odor or taste. If the smell doesn't wake him up, just take a small piece and put it in his mouth!

2. Get a KIKU HONDA unit to come and ask him politely to wake up. The unit will soon awaken and probably enter a conversation with KIKU HONDA. This is a good time to reprogram!

3. Activate the attached CAT unit. He will most likely wake up right away, but if not, set it next to him. The CAT unit will soon begin purring loud enough to wake him up.

4. Play/Sing the Greek national anthem until you hear him quietly humming along to it. It is then safe to let him out.

5. Climb into the box with him and start licking his ear or whisper in his ear while rubbing against him. This will most certainly wake him up. Be warned though-he's likely to be horny.

**Reprogramming**

After successfully awakening your HERAKLES KARPUSI, you'll have the option to reprogram him. His modes are as follows:

_Sleepy (default)_

_Sexy (default)_

_Easygoing (default)_

_Serious_

_Mischievous_

_Romantic_

_Deadly/Dangerous (locked)_

HERAKLES KARPUSI'S standard modes are _Sleepy, Sexy, _and_ Easygoing_. All are very simple concepts: in _Sleepy_, your unit will constantly begin napping in random places at any time. In Easygoing, he will not question anything and will usually just nod and go with whatever you're saying, unless you're insulting him. He might get angry and cold on you if you hurt his feelings too badly. _Sexy _makes him eternally attractive in whatever he does-don't be too hard on him though, he most likely has no idea what he's doing. However, mixing _Sexy_ mode with _Mischievous_ Mode will most likely result in him either teasing you or knowingly seducing you-sometimes subtly, other times blatantly.

If you put your unit into _Serious_ mode, he'll suddenly become wide-awake and careful. No longer will he be the sleepy, silly headed Greece we all know and love. In his place, a very adult and observant HERAKLES KARPUSI who will question any odd move and not let anything you do go unnoticed. This mode occurs when something very serious and grave happens, occurs, or is brought to light. The matter must be resolved before he will revert to normal, or he must be forced into a different mode-and he won't go quietly.

In_ Mischievous_, HERAKLES KARPUSI is very mischievous and plotting. He is very likely to plot against you and find a way to seduce you, just tease you before walking away, or play pranks on anyone and everyone he meets. This can be mixed with various modes, all giving very colorful results. This mode is the result of growing feelings for another and not being able to express them, or spending too much time with a GILBERT BEILSHMIDT unit or a FRANCES BONNEFOIS unit.

His last unlocked mode is _Romantic_. In this mode, expect your unit to spend more time with you than usual, be more caring and concerned, and quite possibly try to jump you at every chance.

Your unit has one locked mode, _Deadly/Dangerous_, that can be unlocked by telling him that a KIKU HONDA unit is being molested or raped or that a SADIQ ADNAN unit is trying to turn a KIKU HONDA unit against him or that someone he loves/cares for is being hurt or killed. This mode can only be deactivated by knocking him out and reprogramming him or by showing him that whatever he was getting worked up about wasn't real (with proof. Lots of proof). Be careful though-he might try to kill you and those around you in the process.

**Relationships with Other Units**

Practically everyone gets along well with HERAKLES KARPUSI, but here are two units he reacts the most to:

KIKU HONDA: Your unit and KIKU HONDA have a good friendship together. First and foremost, they see each other as best friends; but if you want a relationship between them, you don't have to try that hard. If you get them to 'accidently' kiss then lock them up together for a while, then after that, a romance will grow quickly. Please note that KIKU HONDA is the only romance option for whom HERAKLES KARPUSI has no reservations on being against. However, if he already has a relationship with someone else, nothing you do will work unless his significant other is okay with it.

SADIQ ADNAN: This is definitely a very hateful relationship here. There are only two outcomes to this pairing: 1) HERAKLES KARPUSI and SADIQ ADNAN will have a short, physical relationship filled with hate-sex, or 2) one will kill the other before anything else even has the chance of occurring.

**Cleaning**

Your unit has no problem bathing alone or with others. Be warned though, if you tease him while bathing, he will take it as an open invitation to either do the same or take it even further.

**Feeding**

HERAKLES KARPUSI enjoys both eating and cooking. He can make his own food, so don't worry about feeding him. He may feed you as well if you ask.

**Rest**

This unit is one that takes naps at every given opportunity. He has no real sleeping schedule other that 'sleep when tired'.

**FAQ**

Q: My unit came with two cats and they have gone haywire and are reducing everything in my house to shreds and Greece is starting to act funny.

A: The cats have most likely either not been fed often enough or are feeling neglected. It's also possible that they want to go outside; Greece's cats like to prowl and explore their new territory. If you deny them this, it may result in said problems. The best solution is to either put a big bowl of food out, or open the door or window to let them out-they may need to let off steam from being ignored for so long or are finally going to explore.

Q: My unit disappeared and I can't find him anywhere!

A: Most likely he got bored or you ignored him for too long so he went to find a KIKU HONDA unit. Or he might be tracking down his cats. Either way, he'll turn up on his own before sundown. If he doesn't, then call us and we'll track down his location via a tracking chip that is imbedded in all units.

**Troubleshooting**

Problem: Instead of receiving a man in your box, you got a kid wearing a toga. He frowns all the time, likes to sleep alone and only at night, and asks for SADIQ ADNAN, and Mother Ancient Greece.

Solution: Whoops, we accidentally sent you a little!Greece unit! This form of your unit is about twelve or so, but he's as grave as an undertaker and constantly snaps at you in Greek. He is, unfortunately, automatically in _Emo _and_ Serious _mode, and there are no other mode options for him; since he hasn't met KIKU HONDa yet, he's also more than a little wary of people and hasn't yet developed his tendency to sleep at all times possible. We understand completely if you want to trade him in, in which case you need only call Customer Services.

**End Notes**

With enough love, care, and patience for his lazy sleeping habits, your HERAKLES KARPUSI unit can become a valued friend, amazing lover, or caring family member. Enjoy~!


End file.
